Annwfn
Annwfn is the second area of Eg-Lana and the home of the Fairy King. It was originally called the World of The Fairies. Annwfn is a reference to the home of the Light Elves in Norse mythology - Alfheim. Gates Warps Holy Grail Tablet *Location: (C-3) Weapons Rolling Shuriken *Location: (C-1) *Push the block onto the switch. Treasures Map *Location: (E-3) *Place a weight on the dais. Research Paper(?) *Location: (C-2) *It's there after time(dunno the trigger) Research Paper(?) *Location: (C-5) *It's there after time(dunno the trigger) Research Paper(?) *Location: (?-?) *Curry Tent Crystal Skull *Location: (B-5) **Break the Birth Seal submerged in the water to unlock the chest. Swim to the chest and open it. Glove *Location: (C-4) *Climb the ladder to the right of the block, kill the enemy, and, without activating the trap, stand facing left for 5 seconds. Sacred Orb *Location: (E-5) *Place a weight on the dais to reveal the chest. Using the Feather, whip the wall at the top-left of the room, then break the Life Seal. Djed Pillar *Location: (F-2) *Defeat the room Guardian, Kujata, to open the chest containing the Djed Pillar. Iord Mantra *Location: (D-4) **Break the Life Seal; Scan with Snapshots. Silver Shield *Location: (F-5) **Chant Iord using the Djed Pillar on the Bust of Mimir. Software Snapshots *Location: (E-1) *Buy from the shop for 60 Coins. Puzzles Reaching the Fairy King, Frey *Location: (C-3) **Climb the forehead of the statue Kukulkan in the background to reach the Fairy King, Frey. Switch in Gap *Location: (D-1) **Use a rolling shuriken. Switch Behind the Purple Laser *Location: (D-2) **Use a rolling shuriken. E-1 Dais *Location: (E-1) **Reachable after defeating Sub-Boss in D-1. B-4 Ladder *Location: (B-4) **Place a weight on the dais in the top-right corner of the room. B-4 Block Puzzle *Location: (B-4) **Push the block onto the switch to create a ladder to access the room on the left. A-4 Origin Seal *Location: (A-4) **Unlocks the path forward, to a Back Field door to Shrine of the Frost Giants (E-4). D-4 Life Seal *Location: (D-4) **First place a weight on the dais on the right side of the room. A-4 Dais (Lower) *Location: (A-4) **Drops a boat from above. Don't get hit by it! A-4 Dais (Upper) *Location: (A-4) **Creates a Castlevania-esque ladder to backtrack. Deactivating the Poison Room *Location: (G-4) **Throw a Rolling Shuriken at the glowing head switch near the left edge of the room. Shortcut to right-side *Location: (F-3) *From the right side, drop down the pit trap from (F-3) to reach Revealing the Ankh *Location: (D-4) **Talk to Voluspa in (D-4), Frey, and Voluspa again. The Ankh will be unlocked at (F-2). Traps Crushing Pillar *Location: (F-4) **Don't jump to the left toward the dais: there is not enough reaction time to avoid this trap. Come from the left side of the room after defeating Ixtab. Be careful: there's a trapdoor to the left of the dais--it's easy to jump the trapdoor and land under the crusher. **The trap's location is identified by a dark torch sconce. Deadly Chest *Location: (F-3) **Do not open this chest: It's an instant-death trap. Its appearance is different from a normal chest. NPCs Mulbruk *Location: (B-4) **Refer to Mulbruk. Frey *Location: (B-2) **Talking to him unlocks the Endless Corridor, which can be accessed through the Mausoleum of the Giants. Voluspa *Location: (D-4) **Talking to her after defeating Ixtab (or placing a weight on the dais after killing Ixtab?) unlocks the Ankh at (F-2). Shops Pym *Location: (E-1) Room Guards Kaliya *Location: (D-1) Ixtab *Location: (E-4) Heimdall *Location: (C-5) Guardian Kujata *Location: (F-2) Glossary Frey *Location: (C-2) **From the bottom-left of the room, break the upper-right wall to reveal a hole with this glossary entry. Kujata *Location: (F-2) **Take the second drop down and break the wall. Category:Frontside Fields